Emmett and Renesmee have a heart to heart
by Woot-Ima-Fish
Summary: What happens when Emmett trys to have a heart to heart conversation with his neice Renesmee?
1. Emmett and Renesmee heart to heart

**Woot-Ima-Fish: **ENJOY! Boredom has over come!!!!!!

Yeah.. this is what happens when Emmett trys to have a

heart to heart conversation with Renesmee.

**Lilacstime:**….a family heart to heart and this is what we

come up with!? We're MAD I tell you MAD!

**Do you get it?**

When everybody is out on a hunting trip and Emmett is left alone to babysit Renesmee, he watches the TV with a bored expression, as Renesmee reads a book in silence.

Bored with flicking through the channels he gives Renesmee a side way glance.

She looks back, he looks away, she looks away, he looks back, she looks back and holds his stare.

"what?" she cleary states with a irrated look in her eyes.

"I was just thinking back to some funny memories I have of you mom and dad" He chuckles.

"Yeah?" she put down her book, now interested.

"I take it you want to hear?" He asks raising his eyebrows. "Well.. you better not say anything to them, or im dead meat"

She nods and looks at him pointedly, "Well go on..."

Emmett puts his feet up on the coffee table (something Rosaile would never ever let him do) "You know how many houses me and your aunt knocked down?"

"Yes..." she collects her thoughts, "45 wasn't it?"

Emmett nods, a little shocked, he had told her that when she was three! "But do..you..ah..know how?"

Renesmee looks at him in wonder, "no... are you going to tell me? Or was it just a very pointless question for you to ask me?" Emmett looked at Renesmee considering if she was old enough yet, after all she was only seven.. no mater how old she looked.. she was only seven.

"Err.. hmm.. I don't know if you mom and dad would like me to"

Renesmee looked at him with one eyebrow raised "Do I look bothered, their not here are they?" Emmett did see the point in her words, but he thought more into it "Yes they are not here, but your dad is a mind reader" She also saw point he had. "So your just not going to tell me.." She folded her arms across her chest. "Fine then, just carry on"

Emmett sighed. "I wish I could..sort of.. But anyway you know your mom and dad never managed to knock even one down" She looked at him as if to say right, ok and I need to know this why. "So Yeah that cottage you live in is the very first house they have ever had" He laughed with a big mighty roar.

She raised her eyebrows and sighed not getting his silly im-mature joke, lifting her book back up to read again.

Just then Jacob ran past with absolutley nothing on.. Renesmee dropped her book, her mouth open wide.

**Woot-Ima-Fish:** I lurve the ending..

Oooo naked Jacob.. Oh right sorry I was in

dream land... Ooo naked Jacob!!!!! Oh wait your still here..Ome

**Lilacstime: **I loved the ending!

Why?

Because it was the ending!

Lol nah....mmmm dreamy Jacob!

Do you suppose he was changing into a werewolf?

**Review  
vvvv**

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**


	2. Emmett and Renesmee try again

**Woot-Ima-Fish: **Well you aksed for a nother chapter and I thought that Emmett should have a nother shot. And this is how it turned out.

**Emmett trys for a second time to have a heart to heart with Renesmee**

Sitting at home again, the others at work, shopping or Charlie's. Emmett is left alone to babysit Renesmee again. Emmett didn't really see the point considering she was full grown now, but they all insisted because of her only being seven, someone had to stay with her.

As always the places of where the others would go, did not interest Emmett so he'd always be the one to volunteer to babysit Renessmee. Renesmee was yet again reading a book that Emmett did not know the name of. He was sitting on the sofa, his legs crossed neatly as he threw a ball up and down, catching it perfectly (Esme would kill him if she saw him do this).

Renesmee looked up at her Uncle and sighed. "Uncle Em, you act like such a kid." Emmett chuckled looking at her. "And you Renesmee act like such a grown up, maybe we switched roles?" Renesmee rolled her eyes at his stupidity. "Uncle Em, why is it you always do stuff the others wouldn't let you do? Like for instance throwing this ball in the house"

Emmett, looked like he was thinking. "Well.. if I do it.. when there not here.. they won't tell me not to.." Renesmee looked at him and smirked. "Ok im up for it, what don't they let me do?" Emmett looked around with a little michevious smile on his face, but then he frowned "There is nothing, your such a good girl... there is nothing they have told you not to do."

Renesmee looked around, sure there had to be something. "Uncle Em, how can I become more like you and live life a little more devishly." Emmett smirked. "Hmm, what is something I could teach to my goody-two shoes of a neice?" Renesmee frowned. "I am not a goody-two shoes.." Emmett tickled her. "Yes, you are." Renesmee dropped her book, losing her page. "Stop, haha, that tickles, stop." Emmett stopped at once, looking at his neice smiling. "Your such a wimp.." She stuck her tongue out at him and picked her book back up, trying to find her page. "Ugh, you made me lose my page."

"Come on I thought you wanted to loosen up." He said taking the book out of her hand and throwing it on to the sofa. "How am I going to do that?" She looked at from behind her fringe. "Come on, get up and i'll show you." He said looking aound and spotting the ball he was palying with a minute ago.

In one swift movement she was up. "Ok, now what?" Emmett smiled. "Were going to play catch in-side." Renesmee raised her eyebrows. "You are such a kid, and Grandma would kill us!" Emmett chuckled. "What happen to wanting to be devilish like me." She sighed. "Ok let's play catch"

Emmett threw the ball to her, she caught it without hesitation. "Nice catch Ness." She smiled and threw it back to him a little harder. "Ow, you have a good throw." She laughed. " This is fun, throw me the ball" He threw it, a little harder, but not too hard. She caught it, but dropped it. "oops" He laughed. "Butter fingers." She picked it up, running to him. "What are you doing?" he said just before she tackled him to the ground. "Ooof, oh." She laughed. "Im loosening up Unc." He laughed wih her.

She got up and ran to the get the ball that had rolled off. "im getting old you know, you got treat me better." She looked at him, raising one eyebrow. "Your a vampire you never get phsyically old." He laughed. "Fine you got me." She turned and looked out of the window. "There home, what do we do?" He looked outside too. "Sit down and start reading again." She looked at him. "Ok" she sat down and picked up her book. Emmett ran and put the ball away. "Uncle Em, the footballs on" She called casually.

Emmett came back in sitting on the couch. "Thanks, next time i'll teach you more." She smiled. "Cool, that was fun." The other walked in and spotted the two talking. "Hey, have fun did you, my little girl?" Edward said, kissing her head. "Sure did dad, Uncle Emmetts a right laugh, and I have almost finished my book" she held up her book for her father to see. "Thats great sweetie."

Bella looked at her daughter. "I missed you, what book would you like next?" she chimed. "Oh I don't know mom, i'll think about it, and I missed you too." She said back in her sing-song voice. Emmett chuckled and yelled. "SCORE!" everybody look at him. "Oh sorry." he said a glint in his eyes. Rosalie went over and hugged her husband. "You two get on well." Emmett looked her. "Yeah me and my neice are the best of buds." He elbowed Renesmee softly. She turned and smiled at him.

Everybody went around doing there usual stuff. Renesmee was reading, Emmett was watching the TV while playing with Rosalies hair, Alice was re-aranging flowers, Edward and Jasper were talking about the war and all sorts of stuff like that, Bella and Esme where discussing what to get Renesmee for her birthday and Carlisle was up in his office working on some hospital documents.

While everybody was doing their stuff, Jacob walked in. Everybodys mouth dropped, "Forget something love" Renesmee said looking at him. He looked down and noticed he hadn't put his clothes back on, after changing back from a werewolve, "Oops" He said clearly embarrased. Everybody chuckled. Edward said laughing "Go up stairs there is some clean clothes in the cupboard." Jake nodded and ran upstairs.

**The End.**

**Woot-Ima-Fish:** Haha sorry I just had to end it with Jacob naked XD

Hope you enjoyed!

**Review**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	3. Emmett and Renesmee have another attempt

**Emmett and Renesmee heart to heart 3-The jokers.**

Once again.. Emmett is left alone with Renesmee. "Hey, you" Emmett says pointing to Renesmee, smiling.

"What?" She rolled her eyes.

"Wanna play a game?" He said, with a blank expression on his face,

"Seriously, a game.. Unc Em, how old are you?" Renesmee laughed.

"Oh come on.. you know im a kid at heart.." Emmett tried to sound as if he was insulted at what Renesmee had said, but he failed and laughed.

"Ugh, fine we'll play a game.. what game Unc Em?" She said, putting her book down beside her.

"How about, the word game?" Emmett said, trying to find something that might interest Renesmee more.

"What scrabble? No, thank you." Renesmee said sighing.

"No not scrabble, have your mom and dad never played the word game with you?" Emmett said in dis-belief.

"Obviously not..." She said pointedly.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Emmett said, flapping his hands.

"Haha, you are not a teenage girl... Well I hope your not." She laughed.

Emmett got up and started walking like he was walking along the catwalk. "I think I make a pretty little girl. Don't you?" He said in a high pitch voice.

Renesmee was rolling on the chair, laughing. "Oh yes, absolutley Uncle Emwer."

"Uncle Emwer.. I like it.. I could so be a girl." He said laughing.  
Renesmee picked up a teddy bear that was beside her and threw it at him. He leaped and screamed like a little girl.

Renesmee raised her eyebrows. "Scared of Teddys now, are we?"

Emmett was sitting against the wall, looking petrified. "I.. I... no..." He said squeakily.

Renesmee looked at her uncle and saw the actual fear in his eyes. "Unc Em, It's only a stuffed toy." She picked it up and walked towards him.

"I..I.." Emmett cowarded behind his arms as she came nearer.

"I asure you it can't harm you." She sat next to him, the teddy clutched in her hand.

"Take it away from me... the memories.. arghhh." He said a tear actually fell down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you... But really it's just some material with white fluffy fillings." She squeezed the bear to show it was soft.  
"The eyes, They're watching me.." He said sinking lower to the floor.

Renesmee looked at her uncle a little scared. "Uncle Emmett, your scaring me." she threw the teddy up on the chair.

Emmett Jumped up and started laughing. "Only joking."

"Not funny" Renesmee jumped up and started hitting her uncle.

Emmett laughed falling down onto the floor. "Oh but it was, it was."

"No." She hit him again. "It" She had tears coming down her face. "Wasn't"

Emmett realised he had actually scared his neice and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I was just joking around."

Renesmee sobbed into his chest, saying nothing.

"I really am sorry." Emmett bretahed out slowly.

Renesmee hit her uncle once and jumped out of his arms. "Haha, I fooled you."

Emmett eyes open wide and he laughed. "You cheeky little bugger."

She laughed, as he reached out to grab her. "Come and get me." She shouted, running away.

"Come here, you little bugger." He shouted after her, jumping up and chasing her.

The others walked in back from their day out at work and shopping. They heard laughter and the soft patters of two people running.

"Hey?" Edward called out.

Emmett caught Renesmee around the waist, as they got to the door. "Oh, hey" Emmett said smiling at everyone, releasing Renesmee.

"Whats going on?" Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I threw my teddy, Theodore at Uncle Em, and he screamed like a little girl." She laughed.

Emmett threw her a dirty look. "I was just joking, she got me back though."

Everyone laughed and Jasper asked. "How you get him back, Ness?"

"I pretened he had scared me out of his wits, and then I jumped up and ran away.. and that why he was chasing me." Renesmee said chuckling.

Everyone walked into the lounge with smiles on their faces.

"So a good day?" Alice and Esme asked at the same time.

Emmett and Renesmee nodded. "Yup"

While everyone was laughing. Jacob walked in naked, "Hey, guys. Whats so funny?"

Everyone looked at him and laughed harder. "What?" he said looking down. "Oh... I have got to stop doing this..." He laughed with them, turning around to go fetch his clothes.

**The End.**

**Woot-Ima-Fish: Haha... Yeah so tell me what you thought.. Lol**

**Teddy bears... Haha... Thanks miss-awesome for giving me that idea. =D**

**REVIEW**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	4. Emmett and Renesmee are not alone!

**Woot-Ima-Fish: Here is another one, read it**

**and tell me what you thought!**

* * *

**Emmett and Renesmee heart to heart 4 – Truth or Dare...**

At home again, this time with the company of Jacob and Rosalie. Emmett was sitting next to Rosalie, one arm on the back of the chair behind her, while flicking through the channels.

Jacob was Playing with Renesmee's hair as she read through yet another book. Emmett turned the TV off and looked around at everyone.

"So this is boring." He said loudly.

"Huh?" Jacob looked up at Emmett. "Oh right, yeah, what you want to do?"

Rosalie who had sort of gotten past the idea of Jacob being around, snuggled closer into Emmett. "Let's ask Renesmee as we are here looking after her"

Renesmee looked up and raised an eyebrow. "I don't need looking after, and I'm quite happy reading." She moved closer to Jacob.

"Well, your not reading anymore." Emmett said taking the book out of her hands. "Come on we are going to play truth or dare."

Renesmee looked at her book, then at Emmett. "Uncle Em, can I have my book back, please?" Emmett through her book over onto the sofa.

"No, come on, let's play truth or dare." He said in an almost whiny voice.

"Oh fine." Renesmee stood up, pulling Jacob up as well.

"Let's play here." Rosalie said sitting down on the floor with a bottle.

Everybody joined her. Emmett sat down next to Rosalie, and Renesmee sat down with Jacob.

"Let's play, who's spinning first?" Rosalie said looking around.

"I will" Emmett boomed.

Jacob slid his arm around Renesmee's waist. "Ok, go spin."

Emmett spun the bottle as soft as he could. "Ooh, who's it's gonna land on." He rubbed his hands together. The bottle finally came to a stop on Renesmee. "Ok, Ness"

Renesmee nodded.

"Answer" Emmett said.

Renesmee looked at him, eyes open wide. "Answer what?"

Jacob held her tighter. "Just say truth or dare babe."

"Oh, right, Truth." Renesmee said with a smile on her face.

Emmett sighed, "Err, ok." He said thinking. "Have you guys kissed yet?"

Renesmee looked at Jacob "Yes."

Rosalie looked as if she was gonna throw up, but didn't say anything.

"Aw sick mate, she's 16." Emmett said.

"Edward is years and years older than Bella." Jacob said in defence.

"True, true." Emmett sighed after each word.

Renesmee spun the bottle. It turned and turned. Then came to a stop at Rosalie.

"Auntie Rose, Truth or Dare?"

"Ah, go on then, Dare." Rosalie shifted her weight. Emmett cheered.

"Hm, you have to, when Grandpa Charlie comes over, you have to kiss him on the lips." Renesmee said with a cheeky smile on her face.

"No, no... I won't allow it, We're not playing!" Emmett stood up and pulled Rosalie up with him.

"But you have to" Renesmee stood up as well.

"No" Emmett stormed out of the room, pulling Rosalie with him.

Renesmee turned to Jacob and sighed. "I guess the game is over."

Jacob looked up at her. "Sure, sure" He pulled her down onto his lap.

"Well, hello." She looked at him with an identical crooked smile as her fathers.

Jacob lent down and kissed her softly. "I love you"

"I love you too, but right now we need to dance!" She jumped and went over to the stereo and pushed play.

"Come on Jake baby" Renesmee pulled him up as the stereo started to play 'Like a virgin.' They were jumping and swinging around, when Emmett and Rosalie came back in the room and stated laughing.

"What?" Renesmee turned to them.

"The song" Emmett said.

"What about it?" Renesmee cocked an eyebrow.

"We used to sing it to your dad before he met you mom." Emmett laughed.

They all fell down they were laughing so hard.

"I- really?" Renesmee said still laughing.

"Yeah" Emmett said and they all began to laugh again.

The other walked in when the song had finished and saw them all on the floor laughing.

"Whats funny?" Edward asked.

Renesmee looked at her father and stood up. She walked over to her father still laughing and walked around him singing. "Like a virgin, touched for the very first time"

Edward's eyebrows closed in with each other. "I am going to kill you." He hissed at Emmett.

Emmett ran through the door, Edward chased after him. Bella looked her daughter and they both cracked up laughing.

"Oi, shut it." Edward's voice came from outside.

Everybody else started to laugh. Collapsing on the floor, They all looked at Jacob who appeard to be naked.

"Jake, why did you take your clothes off?" Renesmee giggled.

"I-I didn't" He looked down, but there he was naked.

"You must have" Bella said laughing.

"I swear I didn't" Jacob looked confused.

Everybody stopped laughing and Jasper said.  
"Someone really hates you man."

Carlisle laughed. "Or really like your naked body."

They all laughed even Jacob.

* * *

**Woot-Ima-Fish: Haha sorry I had to end it with Jacob naked**

**and it was rather hard. Lol.**

**Tell me what you think!**

* * *

**REVIEW **

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	5. Emmett and Renesmee the secret game!

**For the ones of you... or should I say for the one.. as there is only one person who does not like the endings... well anyway I would just like to say... I'm sorry, if the ending disappointed you... It just puts a smile on some people's faces... not a creepy smile.. just makes them laugh... at least I hope people aren't reading these and getting to the end and having a little creepy moment =P …... Well let's get on with the story!**

**********************************

* * *

**Emmett and Renesmee Heart to Heart 5 – The secret sharer's**

The rain was splashing against the windows, with a, what would have been a soft pitta patta to a human. But as this house had only two Vampires with excellent hearing, The rain made a more of a big bang as it hit each window.

Emmett had gotten up and turned the music up louder in hope of the rain's sound to be droned out.

"Hey, Ness." He said turning to his niece.

"Yeah?" She looked up from yet another book.

"Can we play the secret game?" He said then realised he sounded like a little kid asking his mommy to play a game with him and he quickly changed his words. "I mean, would you like to play the secret game with me?"

Renesmee giggled. "Sure, how does the game work?"

Emmet clapped his hands together with a loud bang. "Well I share a secret you rate it from 1-10, then you share a secret and i'll rate it.... and so on."

Renesmee raised her eyebrow at the sound of the game.. It sounded weird. "Ok... Let's play.. you go first uncle Em." She said closing her book.

"Righto then." He rubbed his hands together. "Let's see a secret you wouldn't know..."

She raised her eyebrow again. "Do go on."

"You know your getting real good at raising that eyebrow.. Ok a secret you wouldn't know, would be.... I secretly put on a wig from time to time and dance around my room singing, 'Pretty Women'" He laughed.. and if he could blush, he new he would be.

Renesmee laughed. "Demonstration?"

"No way, come on rate it.." He pushed her gently.

"Awe, a demonstration would have gotten you a 8, but I'm going to give you a 7." She said with a smile.

"7 is good." He chuckled. "Your turn now, Missy moo."

She blushed at the stupid nickname. "A secret... when mom and dad were very protective of me, I used to sneak out of the house just so I could see my Jacob." She smiled, looking to the ground.

"Wow... Ness you are naughty... You should show it, being the good girl you are bores me, show it and give me entertainment." He laughed.

"Shut up, and rate" She had to laugh, even though the blood was rushing to her cheeks.

"Ok, ok, keep ya shirt on... I give that a 8." He smirked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Only 8.. awe fine.. your turn."

"Seriously if you raise that eyebrow anymore. I swear it will stick." He laughed at his own joke.

"Shut up, and tell me a secret." She raised her eyebrow again and smiled.

The rain continued to splash own on the windows. The stereo changed songs and on came Pretty Women.

"How about I show you a demonstration of this, and pass a go?" He asked.

"Yeah, ok." She laughed.

Emmett jumped up and got his wig, placing it on his head. He danced around and sang in his mighty roar of a voice.

_'Pretty women, walking down the street,_

_Pretty women, the kind I like to meet._

_Pretty women._

_I don't believe you, you're not the truth._

_No one could look as good as you._

_Mercy.**'**_

Renesmee laughed as uncle acted like a girl. "Please, stop... my eyes... my eyes.. they're burning... burning I tell you." She laughed.

Emmett knew if he could blush, he would look like a tomato right now. "Don't like it?" He laughed.

"Stop my eyes... my ears... it's killing me." She placed her hand to her forehead.

"Now you, tell me a secret" Emmett said sitting down and taking of the wig.

"Would you like to know why Jacob always turns out naked?" She asked him.

He put all his attention to her now. "Yes.. Tell me.. How do you know?" He smiled a big grin.

"Ah, actually I can't tell you..." Renesmee smiled a cheeky grin.

Emmett frowned. "You suck, Ness" He laughed as he did not mean any of this in a mean way.

Renesmee laughed along with him. "I can't tell you, it's spoils all the fun."

Emmett looked up and flashed a toothy smile. "Fun.. well I don't want you to have to spoil any fun."

****An hour later****

Everybody returned home. The night was the silent, the rain had stopped and a brilliant moon was shiny down upon the house.

"Is Jacob coming tonight?" Carlisle looked up from the newspaper he had been reading.

Renesmee smiled and blushed. "Yes."

As the words 'Yes' came from Renesmee's mouth Jacob walked in. Everybody rolled their eyes.

"This is getting old Jake." Bella smiled.

Jacob looked down. "Oh, but I swear I put clothes on this time."

Renesmee Giggled.

"You will tell me" Emmett shot a side way glance at her.

"No, my funs not over yet." Renesmee giggled.

"What this?"Edward asked.

"Nothing dad." Renesmee gave a look of evil to Emmett.

Jacob blushed, as Renesmee went to stand beside him. "It's ok hun, your not the only one." when she had finished saying this there was a loud click and Emmett apeared naked as well.

"I-Wha-" He said looking down at his body.

"Yummy" Rosalie kissed his stomach.

"I- What? How did you do that?" He looked at Renesmee, but she was looking away.

* * *

****************************************

**Woot-Ima-Fish: Oh will I ever tell you my big secret?**

**Will I? **

**Would you like to know how Renesmee does this?**

**Would you like me to end the stories now and tell you?**

**Or would you be able to hold on for a few more?**

**Oh, the drama.. Lol**

**Review**

**VVVV  
VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	6. Shut it! please

**Alright, so I just want to say: Blah!**

**No, not really...**

**I am here today to talk about...**

**No, no... I can't start like that...**

**Shut up about Jacob being naked!... No, no, that sounds to harsh.**

* * *

**Errrr... ok... Let's just say.... I know it's a tad dodgy... everyone being naked and stuff.. but the thing is when I write it.. or read it... all I imagine is from the waist up... just shirtless Jacob... so if your imagining way more... im sorry.. but your the one that's sick.. not me.**

**Thank you good bye!**

* * *

**OK... THAT WAS TO MY HATERS... THE LOVELY, LOVELY PEOPLE...**

* * *

**NOW TO THE FANS OF THIS STORY!**

**I love you all, your great... keep reading these there will so be more!....**

***Mwah***

**Thank you!**

**Bye bye!**

**No need to review this.. although you can if you want.. =P**


	7. Emmett and Renesmee Love storys!

**Woot-Ima-Fish: Read please? And tell me what you think!**

**

* * *

**

**Emmett and Renesmee Heart to Heart 6 – The storys! How I met my love...**

Emmett and Renesmee were alone in the garden, talking peacefully to one another.

"Ness, you will tell me your secret one day, right?" Emmett said, almost as if he was pleading to her.

"Oh I will unc, but if you carry on about it, you won't be alive for me to." She smiled sweet and Innocent.

"I-I- nah your to much of a wimp." Emmett chuckled.

Renesmee gave him the evils and jumped up, making her way to leave. "Humph"

Emmett grabbed her wrist. "Sit down, little wimp." He said, but after noticing she was a tad peeved off, he said. "Would you like to hear how I met your Auntie Rose? I know you like the story."

She flashed her brilliant smile, "Do go on."

He smiled back. "It all started when i was human." He sighed. "I hunted quite a bit, not with these." He flashed his sharp teeth. "But with a shot-gun"

Renesmee shifted her weight, listening with more interest than she usually did, as she wanted to take it all in this time.

"I remember I must have killed about 8 bears one time." He boasted. "I was the man."

She laughed. "Yeah your the bomb."

He smiled, continuing. "Well one time when I was hunting a rather fierce bear, I felt the presence of another."

"Auntie Rose of course." Renesmee smiled.

"Shush, I'm telling this story." He grinned. "Ok, so I felt a presence of another, and as I am or was, I felt like showing of for my company." He stood up.

Renesmee lay back on the grass as to get a better view of her uncle.

"I completely forgot I had a gun, and swiped my fist into the bears stomach." He made a punching motion. "and kicked him right where it hurts." He kicked the air.

Renesmee had the same scared expression she wore every time she heard this story.

"Then the bear swiped back knocking me to the ground." He buckled over onto the floor. "I fought back as best as I could, still forgetting I had a gun only inches away." He pretended to reach out.

Emmett sat up, looking to see what Renesmee's expression was. Satified with her expression he carried on.

"Just as I thought I was gonna die, you know become brown bread." He pretended to sizzle. Renesmee laughed.

"I felt these tender hands wrap around my body." He wrapped his arms around himself. "They lifted me up, and I heard an angels voice say, 'Your going to be ok, I will help you'." He felt his eyes widened as he remember that day.

"i remember being rushed through trees at a great speed, I thought I was dead.. like I had woken up in a whole other world." He looked around, as too say it was all so different. "I opened my eyes and saw a great, big white house." He gestured to the house.

Renesmee looked at the house and imagined all the great memories she had heard about it. "Please go on." She urged her uncle, who was staring at the house.

"Right sorry" He shook his head and carried on. "The door flew open a slender figure walked out, with the same angelic type voice as the angel that had carried me here saying, 'Rosalie, what is wrong? Who this man? Why do you have such a handsome, human man in your arms?'" He gestured at his face.

"That's not in the story, Gran Esme never said you were a handsome man." She smiled.

"Yeah well I am." He grinned. "Now let me continue, Where was I? Ok, so The other angel had walked out and spoken."

Renesmee shifted her weight again.

"I was carried inside, a blond guy walked over, looking down at me." He looked downwards. "He said 'Son, would you like me to take the pain away from you'." He looked up again. "I had nodded in reply, The blond guy took me in his arms walking over to a couch and laying me onto it." He lay down onto the ground. "'My name is Carlisle Cullen, are you sure you would like another go at living?' He had said softly, leaning down to me." He smiled. "I again nodded, Please?" He looked at Renesmee.

"Next thing I knew he was leaning closer to my neck, he whispered in my ear, 'It will be ok'." He sighed as he remembered. "Then all of a sudden it was like a fire had rose up in my throat, soaring it way throughout my body." He clutched his hand to his heart.

"The pain was un-bearable, I screamed and screamed, it hurt so much." He screamed a mighty roar of a scream.

Renesmee jumped a little at the sound.

"The pain was starting to die down, I was able to hear again, things were a little louder than usual, as if the voices were sitting in my ear." He clutched his hands over his ears. "It was the first angels voice saying, 'How much longer?'" He sighed as he remembered. "My eyes had flew open and I was able to move my hands again." He put his hands up, wiggling his fingers. "I kicked out my foot, placing it to the ground." He bashed his foot on the ground. "A figure, a perfect figure, walked to me." he smiled. "I stopped every movement noticing the beauty of the women in front of me." he blinked.

"Then I noticed I could see and hear as perfect as possible." he blinked again.

"The angel, had gotten onto her knees, her hand reaching for my face." he touched his hand to his cheek. "her hand wasn't as cold as it was before." he sat up again.

"The angel spoke, her hand still on my cheek 'I am Rosalie, are you ok?'" He moved his hand from his cheek. "I replied, 'I-I- everything seems so un-real, like different'." He was looking around again.

"Rosalie had leaned closer to me, 'you are not human anymore, you are like me, a vampire' she had whispered softly." His eyes opened wider. "'I'm a what? A vampire? This has to be a dream'. I had gasped." He gasped a little to dramatically. Making Renesmee jump again.

"Her hand was on my cheek again, 'My love this is not a dream this is real, if it wasn't real I wouldn't be able to do this', she had leaned in and was kissing me, like I had never been kissed before." He smiled a cheesy grin. "i was shocked at first, but as days, weeks, and months went past I got used to the fact of being a vampire, having a beautiful Girlfriend – who soon after became my wife, a loving brother – your father, a caring mother and a loyal father." He ginned.

"I really do like that story." Renesmee smiled. "Kind of wish it had a little bit more humour in it, though."

Emmett smiled. "Want to hear a joke then?"

"Ok, go tell me a joke." She shifted her weight, yet, again.

"Ok, ok, a man walked in a bar..." He started.

Renesmee sighed. "Not this joke.. it is so old, Yeah he walked into a bar, OUCH!."

Emmett smiled,"no this is a new one."

"oh, tell me then." Renesmee smiled.

"Ok, so a man walks into a bar, and sits down." He flashed a smile. "He started eating some of the free peanuts, until he heard a little voice coming from the peanut bowl saying 'You look nice to day sir' 'lovely tie, matches your eyes.' he looked up at the bar man shocked and said 'Did the peanuts talk to me?' The barman said 'Yes they are complimentary.'" Emmett laughed.

Renesmee laughed softly, abruptly coming to a stop. "Dry, unc, Dry"

Emmett's laughed faded. As Jacob came up to them, followed by Alice and Jasper.

With a little giggle Renesmee worked her magic and The guys all apeared naked.

"WTF?" they all said looking down.

* * *

**Woot-Ima-Fish:**

**I know it wasn't as funny as the rest. But**

**i'll try the get the next twice as funny as the other ^^**

**Well, tell me what you thought anyway!**

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	8. Sorry, please read this :

**HELLO!**

**So yeah, I have been really busy, so I haven't had time to update.**

**I did finally write the next chapter but my computer was being stupid and I lost it. Sorry! I really need some ideas, of what could happen in the next chapter. Cheers!**

**I am really sorry, please do not lose interest, i'm just having a bad time Lol.**

**So leave me a personal message or Review on idea's for this story, or if you want a brand new story as I do now have a bit of freetime :) Thank you!**

**I miss writing, so any ideas welcome!**

**BYE!**

**Sammie**

**xoxo**

**P.S. I try to reply to all reviews and i'm always available if you want to make requests, ask questions or anything :)**


	9. Emmett and Renesmee finding out the past

**Woot_Ima_Fish: Hehe, yeah sorry I have not updated for ages.. Oh how ever did I live? :O :P Ok, well the reasons I haven't updated are.. as follows:**

**Exams**

**Novel writing :P **

**Work.. yeah thats right, I have a part time job :P**

**Sleepovers**

**Parents making me do chores :(**

**And was school, but im on study leave now :D**

**Well thats about it, I'm sorry.. so please read this and i'll try not give away Renesmee's secret.. :P I know you want to know.. Well when your ready, start reading, Buddy :P**

* * *

**Renessmee and Emmett Heart to Heart 7 – Finding out some past.**

Sitting in Carlisle's office, Emmett was watching his neice type fastly on the computer.

"What are you looking at?" Emmett asked.

Renesmee looked up. "Nothing."

Emmett ran lightening speed around the desk. "No, come on.. Let me see." He pouted as Renesmee covered the screen.

"Fine.. but don't laugh." She sank back in the seat. Looking at the screen Emmett saw in big words '+'

Emmett raised his eyebrow, then laughed. "Why you looking at that, you geek!"

"I-I- yeah it's because I'm a geek.." She put her hair down, letting the hair fall infront of eyes.

Emmett looked confused, shrugging he moved back to the other side of the desk, picking up a book that was placed carefully on the coffee table.

"Harry Potter?" Emmett read clearly.

Renesmee looked up, a little dumb struck look on her face. "What?"

"Why are you reading Harry Potter?" Emmett asked.

Renesmee laughed a low laugh. "I just find it comforting, dad said it was a good book.. im thinking Cedric would make a good father someday." She smiled.

"Uhm, yeah sure." He placed the book back down. "Ness, you know some of the past of your father, that I don't. Could you tell me some?" He looked her pleadingly, as finding out some things about Edward would be awesome!

"I guess, uncle Em.." Renessmee looked through her mind, trying to find some memories that would not give out too much information about her father.

Emmett sat down in one of the arm chairs, gesturing Renesmee to the arm chair beside him. "Sit and tell, young one."

Renessmee joined her uncle and sat down carefully folding her legs. "ok" clapping her hands together, she thought back. "My father has always had unruly hair, except when he brushed it back. Normally he wakes up and ruffles his hair more, as to make it messier."

Emmett smiled. "Seriously, that hairs on purpose." He laughed. "And I always thought it was cool as.." He snorted.

Renessmee giggled. "I remember daddy telling me, that before he met you, unc Em, he always wanted a big brother that he could beat up jokingly." Renessmee smiled.

"So he got Jasper." Emmett laughed. "Your father beat me, look at these babies." He flexed his arms, making the muscles bulge under his all most see-through white tee.

Renessmee looked away, as the tee became streched. "Yeah, I knew he was lieing." She laughed a cute laugh. "Oh, my dad used to be a wi... no I can't tell you that one"

Emmett looked up quickly. "A what? Whats a Wi..?"

"No, seriously I can't tell you." Renesmee gulped, wishing she had never said anything."

"So, why you so interested in Witch Craft?" Emmett chnaged the subject.

Renessmee blushed. "Just a geeky thing."

Emmett Laughed, "Yeah passed down from your father I bet, he's such a geek."

Renessmee let out a little laugh, "Yeah" She looked around. "So how if father a geek?"

Emmett clapped his hands together. "Like, before he met your mother, he used to just sit in his room listening to old music and reading."

"He still does that.. And it's not old music, it's peaceful music." Renesmee tried t defend his father. She looked at her uncle and raised her eyebrow. "Besides, that's not he passed onto me, there is still the little secret you do not know unc."

"Gr, you have to tell me that secret!" Emmett said jumping up and walking over to the stereo.

Renesmee giggled, knowing what song was going to play, when her uncle pressed the button. "I think people are coming, play it LOUD!"

Emmett turned around. "Why should I play it loud?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Just do it, please?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Emmett sighed. "Ok then."

Just as he went to press play, everyone walked in just as Renesmee had said. Pressing play the music on full blast.

_'It's getting hot in here_ _So take off all your clothes_ _I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off'_

Renesmeeg giggled, clicking her fingers to the rhythm of the music.

_**One**_ _**Two **_ _**Three**_

Jasper apears naked, making him look around with an embarrased look.

_**Four**_ _**Five**_ _**Six**_

__ Emmett looks around shocked, as his clothes vanish into thin air.

_**Seven**_ _**Eight**_ _**Nine**_

Edward is naked "What the-?" He shouted looking down.

_**Ten**_ _**Eleven**_ _**Twelve**_

"Doctor, Doctor give me the news, I got a bad case of lovvvving you!" Esme sang as Carlise enters the room naked.

_**Thirteen**_ _**Fouteen**_ _**Fifteen**_

The music stops playing. "What the hell is going on?" All the guys say together looking down.

Renesmee smiled. "Just a little magic, now shoo!" She waved her hand to make people leave the office.

Everyone looked her atounished. "Ness, you getting some attitude?" Jacob walked into the room.

Renesmee blushed. "Sorry, may everyone leave, please?" She tried to hide the fact she was blushing.

Everyone went out the room, except Jacob. "Hey Hun, What ya looking at?" He put his arm around her.

"Just a website, You know what i'd rather look at?" She winked.

"What?" He looked down, as the wind flew past making him notice he was naked.

"Oh?" He blushed.

* * *

**Woot-Ima-Fish: I know it's not good** **but im rather busy! Sorry.** **I'll try write another one soon :)** **Love you guys!** **P.S. The website, as to my knowledge isn't real, I made it up.. Not saying if you type it in nothing will come up. But to be on the safe side and you do type it in, im sorry if it not anything you wanted to see. :)** **Thanks for reading!** **Review!!!!**


	10. Emmett and Renesmee The bookstore

**Woot_Ima_Fish: Hello! Thanks for reading. Please enjoy this one... beep! You have a message! Nah you don't I was lying muahahahahahaha... Ok go ahead and read!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Emmett and Renesmee have a heart to heart 8 – The bookstore...**

Emmett was rolling around on the floor saying a low voice. "Bored, bored... Bored." Over and over again. After the seventh time Renesmee slammed her book shut, making the house rattle.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted at Emmett, throwing her book to the other chair and sitting down with her head in her hands.

Emmett thought this was a little drastic and got up at once. "Ness, I was only saying I was bored... You little drama queen." He said teasingly.

"I know, you're always bored... And I'm not five anymore." She said agitated.

Emmett knew something was bothering her; it couldn't just have been his annoyance. "What's wrong Ness?" He said in a soft soothing voice.

Renesmee looked up. "Mom and Dad won't buy me the next Harry Potter book..." She said in a sad quiet voice.

Emmett laughed silently. Renesmee gave him the evils. "It's not funny!"

"Sorry, sorry." He looked at his niece to show her he was sorry. "I'll buy you the book, ok?"

Renesmee's eyes lit up. "You will?"

"Yes" Emmett laughed his mighty roar of a laugh.

Renesmee smiled a bright smile. "Thank you!"

Emmett laughed, picking up Renesmee's book. "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix? What kind of title is that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You have to read the book the get it, the order of the phoenix is a group they made to fight against the dark lord... and the dark lord killed thousands of people including da... I've said too much, you should read the book." Renesmee said in a matter of fact tone.

"Reading isn't really my thing... So who is da? What's the rest of his name?" Emmett asked wanting to know, but not wanting to read any of the books.

"I can't say" Renesmee smiled trying to distract her uncle.

"Oh fine! You never tell me anything." He pretended to be upset. Realising he wouldn't get to know the answer no matter how many times he asked, he changed the subject."What book do I need to buy you?"

Renesmee smiled her bright smile again. "HPHBP, thank you."

"What's that? Sounds like a disease..." Emmett raised both his eyebrows and then lowered one of them.

"It's the next book silly." She looked at her uncle's confused expression and sighed. "How about I show you?"

Emmett brightened up. "Yeah, let's go for a drive!" He ran to the garage.

Renesmee followed suit. "To the bookstore."

"Ok, climb in my young lady." He said opening her door. Renesmee climbed into the car laughing at her uncle.

"You know where the book shop is?" She said in a sarcastic voice.

Emmett faked a laugh. "Ha ha ha very funny, just put your seat belt on." He turned the key in the ignition and backed out of the garage, pulling a u-turn and driving as fast as he could up the drive way. "Yahoo!" He screamed as they turned left.

"Slow down, uncle. Grandpa Charlie, will stop you." She said loudly, as the car screeched to a halt at the lights.

"Ok, ok I'll slow down." He said drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "Spoilsport." He said under his breath.

The lights changed to green and Emmet put his foot on the accelerator just the slightest bit, so he was going a reasonable speed.

"So where is this bookstore?" He asked Renesmee.

Renesmee sighed. "I knew you didn't know where it was." She sighed again. "Just turn left and go straight ahead."

Emmett turned left, following the road up until he reached the end. "This is the book store?" He asked looking out at the cabin type shop.

"Yeah... your point is?" Renesmee said getting out of the car.

Emmett chuckled. "Nothing just thought it would look a little cooler at least." He looked around. "But obviously not."

"Uncle you are a worry." She laughed softly, taking her uncle's arm and walking toward the big oak doors. "It's like heaven, isn't it?"

Emmett sighed. "Yeah totally." He laughed.

Walking through the doors, you could smell brand new books. "Mhmm heaven." Renesmee said as the smell of the books hit her.

Emmett sighed. "Just choose your book, and let's get out of here!" he said impatiently.

"Wait, I want to look around first." Renesmee twirled around, walking further into the shop. "Please?" She turned looking at her uncle with puppy dog eyes.

Emmett smiled. "I can't resist those puppy eyes, go on then." He walked further into the shop. Looking around he saw books, and more books. "Does this shop sell anything other than books?" He asked Renesmee.

"Err, no it's a book store, uncle." She answered raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, where's this book you want?" He asked her, wanting to get out of the shop as fast as he could.

Renesmee looked around, in big bold letters she saw. "HARRY POTTER' "Over here." She pointed at the sign.

Emmett's mouth dropped. "Really? A whole section just for Harry Potter?" He said in a none believing voice.

"No, the sign is just your imagination." She sighed. "Oh come on!" They walked over to the book self. Scanning the books Renesmee repeated herself. "Heaven"

Emmett smiled, knowing his niece was happy, brightened his day. "Come on, you Muppet." He said rushing her but nicely.

Renesmee traced the books with her finger softly. "This one." She slid the book out smoothly. "Thank you again" She said passing the book to her uncle.

Just then the door open and three gorgeous human boys walked in. Renesmee turned her head, their blood smelled divine. "Uncle, let's get out of here." She said grabbing her uncle's wrist.

Emmett breathed in, the smell went straight to his throat and he hissed. Grabbing his niece's hand, he pulled her to the front desk, placing the book onto the table as fast as he could without looking un-human. "Just this please." He said through clenched teeth.

The lady looked so scared she took the money slowly. "Thank you, for shopping with us." She said in a scared voice.

Renesmee tugged on her uncle's arm. "Come on, hurry up, let's leave."

"Thank you." Emmett said to the lady, smiling. Running out of the shop Emmett let go of Renesmee's hand and opened her door. Renesmee climbed in the car as fast as she could. Emmett rushed to the other side of the car, climbing in and pulling away from the book store so fast, renesmee fell to the floor in front of her seat.

"Sorry" Emmett said, pulling her back up to her seat.

Renesmee smiled. "It's ok. Let's get home." She looked outside. "It's getting dark."

Pulling into the drive way, Emmett noticed everybody was home. "Let's sneak in and scare them all." He said in a low voice so the others wouldn't hear.

They snuck through the door and tiptoed to the kitchen door. "Ok, 1" Emmett sniggered. "2... 3" They jumped through the door saying "BOO!"

Everyone but Alice and Edward jumped. "Jeez, you guys!" Bella slapped them both on the arm softly. Then she turned to Edward. "Why didn't you warn me?" She slapped him on the arm.

"I thought I would let them have their fun." Edward chuckled.

Jacob walked into the kitchen, looking around and placing his arm around Renesmee's shoulders. "What's happening?" He looked around at everyone's surprised look. "Oh come on, I'm wearing clothes this time." He looked down to double check.

"We know Jake, these two oh so funny vampires, made us jump." Bella said, looking at Emmett and Renesmee.

Jacob gave Emmett a high Five. "Classic, man classic." He chuckled.

"Glad you find it so amusing." She said looking irritated.

Jacob took a step back "Whoa, easy Bella, easy." He held up his hands.

Renesmee felt like the place needed some laughs. She clicked her fingers again and again. Emmett and Jacob appeared naked in front of everyone.

Now that everybody had gotten over the disgust. They all burst into laughter.

* * *

**Woot_Ima_Fish: I'm going to have to end these **

**Soon as I'm running out of ideas.**

**So unless, I can come up with idea's**

**Or you can help me out, by leaving your ideas in**

**Your review or private message me. Then I will**

**Be revealing my secret.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**There was an idea I was given, that Renesmee and Emmett pull a prank on someone**

**I just can't think of a prank... so any ideas please tell me **

**REVIEW!!!**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	11. Just fixing something

In finding out some past it was meant to have a website not a real one... it was meant to be... instead of "+" it's supposed to be .COM

Sorry about that... and I don't think the website is real so yeah...

Anyway! Thanks for reading... thank you!


	12. Emmett and Renesmee is it time to?

**Woot_Ima_Fish: Hey guys, i'm so-so-sooo sorry, I hasn't updated in so long!!! I just really busy.. sorry =3**

**Ok well I have decided I have to end these series.. so this is the last one... Enjoy reading it!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Renessmee and Emmett Heart to Heart 8 – Is it time to find out the truth?**

Renesmee was laying on the couch, her feet folded under neath her and a book placed neatly in her hands. "Hey uncle Em, I think I need to let some truth out..." She placed her book on her stomach softly.

Emmett looked up from the mini engine he was cleaning, "Ooh am I going to find out your secret..?" He said with wide eyes.

Renesmee laughed softly. "Well yes.. but.." She looked at him with hard eyes.

"I don't like it when you say but.." He said, un sure of what she could want." He walked over and sat down in front of her, crossing his legs as tight as he could.

"You will need to be my slave for the day!" She said smiling a evil smile.

Emmett's jaw dropped. "Wha- Why?" He stumbled.

Renesmee laughed. "Because that's the only way you will ever find out my secret."

Emmett sighed. "Fine, i'll do what ever you say."

Renesmee had already thought of all her commands. "Ok first off, Go and get me my new book, it's on reserve at the library" She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a library card. "You'll need this." She threw it to Emmett.

Emmett grunted and slid of his chair. "ok." He walked slowly towards the garage.

****Half and hour later****

Emmett walked in and placed Renesmee's book down on the table. "What now?" He asked shaking rain of his head.

"Go get dry" Renesmee laughed at her uncle's stupidity.

Emmett ran up the stair and back down in a couple of seconds. "Ok dry." He said running his hand over his short black hair.

"I want a new out fit.. can you raid Auntie Alice's wardrobe." She said cheekily.

Emmett sighed. "How am I supposed to know what i'm looking for?"

"I'll show you" She beckoned him over. He walked over and bent down. His skin felt tingly as her warm hand touched his cheek. Renesmee thought hard of what she wanted wear that night for her date with Jacob. "You get that?"

He nodded. "I think so, a black cocktail dress with silver emboidy at the bottom?" He asked.

Renesmee nodded.

****Ten minutes later****

Renesmee heard a loud crash up stairs and Emmett yelling "S*** Aice with kill me!" She ran up the stairs and into Alice's room.

"What have you done?" She looked around and saw Alice's dimond necklace in pieces on the floor infront of where Emmett was kneeling. "You are dead..." She said quietly.

Emmettt picked up the pieces and placed them back in to the box that had fell of the shelf. "Ness, keep this between me and you." He then placed the box back onto shelf and walked over to the bed where the dress Renesmee had wanted, was laying.

"I won't tell, I promise.. but i'm afraid I can't tell you my secret." She picked up the dress and ran to her bedroom in the cottage her parents owned.

In her bedroom, Renesmee slid into the dress and examined her self in the mirror. "Wow, it's beautiful..." she breathed out slowly.

The dress flowed down her body perfectly. "Jacob better be happy." She sighed. Just then the bedroom door opened and Jacobs arms slid around Renesmee's waist.

"It looks great, what am being happy about?" He said into her ear.

She turned to face him. "That I got Uncle Emmett to get me the perfect dress, for the perfect date with a perfect man." She smiled.

He lent down and kissed her softly. "Well i'm glad." He smiled.

They walked up back to the Cullen's house, where Jacob had parked his car. Just as they were about to get into the car, the other's came up the drive way and waved.

"We'll leave soon ok?" Renesmee smiled at Jacob. "I have to annoy Emmett. She walked into the house and sat next to Emmett who turned to her and whispered. "Tell me? Please?"

She shook her head, "No can do, buddy."

The other's walked in with Jacob talking with her father. " Hey guys!" Renessmee greeted them.

"Hello" They all responded.

"Just one thing, then me and Jake are off, ok?" She smiled sweetly at them. Walking to stand next

Jacob.

"Ok" they answered, un aware of what was going on.

Renesmee clicked her fingers behind her back and the house shook. "Oops, wrong thing.. sorry."

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked Renesmee.

Renesmee blushed. "Nothing, we'll just leave..." Renesmee felt embarrased but on the way out clicked her fingers again and heard screams.

"Why am I naked?" Jasper yelled.

"What happended?" Carlisle asked.

"Eee! I don't like it" Alice whined.

"Ugh, why am I like not wearing clothes?" Rosalie said B****ly.

"We're naked!" Chortled Emmett. "It's getting hot in here, so take of all your clothes." He sang laughing.

Edward look Bella up and down. "We'll just leave" He winked at Bella, they turned and ran to their cottage.

Renesmee snickerd when she climb into the car,

"Will you tell me your secret?" Jacob asked.

Renesmee considered telling him but shook her head.

* * *

**Woot_Ima_Fish: HAH! You thought I was gonna reveal HAH! Made you think you'd find out Muahahahahaha. I am so evil... i'm sorry for the wait and sorry that it isn't funny.. sorry.. lol**

**but I do hope you enjoyed.**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


End file.
